Snuff V2
by Lylyne67
Summary: UA / La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Shirosaki le sait bien et c'est Ichigo, son frère jumeau qui va en faire les frais. Mais les sentiments du rouquin ne sont-ils pas encore trop présents pour pouvoir le supporter ?


Titre : Snuff _(Ancienne version publiée le 5 septembre 2011)_

Résumé : UA / La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, Shirosaki le sait bien et c'est Ichigo, son frère jumeau qui va en faire les frais. Mais les sentiments du rouquin ne sont-ils pas encore trop présents pour pouvoir le supporter ?

Pairing : Grimmjow / Shirosaki

Genre : Angst / Drame

Raiting : Ma (+18) Scène de sexe extrêmement détaillée, violence, SM

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo, l'histoire est à moi. Snuff est un titre tiré de l'album All Hope is gone de Slipknot (lien visible sur ma page Facebook : Rangiku Hisagi)

Merci à Lovely-Bubble pour sa relecture

* * *

Au cours de notre vie, il nous arrive parfois de faire le bilan des événements marquants de notre passé. Et parfois, un souvenir en particulier remonte à la surface. Un souvenir que l'on aimerait bien pouvoir rayer de notre mémoire. Une situation, un détail, une scène que l'on aimerait pouvoir classer dans la catégorie des cauchemars. Un mauvais rêve, mais seulement un rêve... Quelque chose qui n'est pas réellement arrivé.

Malheureusement, la gêne, la honte ou la souffrance occasionnée est tellement lourde à porter que cela ne fait que nous confirmer que c'est un moment bien réel de notre vie. Et l'un de ces moments tournait maintenant sans relâche dans le cerveau d'Ichigo depuis environ deux mois.

Ce maudit jour où... Il avait beau y réfléchir, retourner le scénario encore et encore, chercher les mots qu'il aurait du dire, les gestes qu'il aurait du faire pour pouvoir changer le cours de son histoire. Peut-être que s'il s'était battu ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus...

C'était une soirée de plus pour l'orangé, une de plus dans sa triste petite existence qu'il traînait derrière lui depuis deux mois. Encore quelques heures de plus qu'il passait à rester dans son lit, sa lampe de chevet diffusant une lumière blafarde autour de lui, ses yeux fixés sur le plafond à ressasser encore et toujours ce qui le tourmentait.

Mais ce soir, il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par des sons provenant de la chambre d'à côté. Et en un quart de seconde il pouvait affirmer que tout avait foutu le camp. Celui ou celle qui a déjà vécu un moment comme celui-là comprend exactement cette sensation, ce petit truc, ce sixième sens qui résonne dans notre crâne et qui nous annonce que notre monde s'est effondré.

Et Ichigo sentait sa gorge se nouer et son cœur cogner de plus en plus fort. Jusqu'au moment où l'organe lui fait mal à un tel point qu'il a l'impression qu'il est en train de se fissurer avant d'éclater en milliers de petits éclats irréparables.

Mais pour en arriver à ce point, il faut comprendre le début de l'histoire. Remonter le temps pour se rendre compte de comment un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans peut être brisé à ce point.

* * *

Le petit Kurosaki Ichigo était né dans une famille heureuse et bienveillante, sans compter que par le plus heureux des hasards, il avait même eu droit à un frère jumeau. Un double de lui-même, bien sûr avec sa personnalité propre, mais quand même un garçon de son âge et qui vivait avec lui, jouait avec lui, lui cassait les pieds de temps en temps. Et ça, c'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Leurs parents, Isshin et Masaki avaient toujours été aux petits soins pour eux, les couvrant de cadeaux pour les fêtes, les câlinant après un mauvais rêves, les soignant au moindre petit bobo. Peut-être Ichigo avait-il été trop couvé finalement et que cette lacune l'empêchait de relativiser certaines choses.

Le seul petit détail sur lequel il aurait éventuellement pu râler était le caprice de Dame Nature. Ses cheveux roux lui avaient bien souvent causé quelques désagréments dans la cour de l'école. Mais au fond, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Celui qui avait vraiment subi les frais des mystères de la génétique, c'était Shirosaki.

Son enfance s'était déroulée sans heurts particuliers, mis à part quelques convocations des parents par le directeur de l'école à cause des turbulences pendant les récréations, rien n'était à signaler.

Ichigo avait des facilités en classe, il était doué et ramenait toujours de très bons bulletins scolaires à la maison, ce qui certainement aidait les parents à passer l'éponge sur certaines bêtises qu'il aurait pu faire.

Aujourd'hui, il était un bon étudiant à la faculté, ayant choisi le droit pour pouvoir défendre les laissés pour compte et les opprimés. Shirosaki se moquait souvent de lui et de cette vision des choses, lui signifiant qu'il était bien trop naïf, que tous les clients qu'il croiserait en tant qu'avocat ne seraient pas blancs comme neige. Mais le rouquin s'en fichait de ce que son jumeau pouvait dire, c'était un idéaliste.

Au fond, il avait toujours été sur son petit nuage, tout semblait lui sourire, comme si une bonne fée s'était penchée sur son berceau lorsqu'il était bébé. Même sur le côté sentimental, l'orangé était comblé.

Sur les bancs du lycée, deux ans plus tôt, il avait croisé ce regard azur qui l'avait fait fondre au premier coup d'œil. Il avait ensuite vu le reste de ce visage carré, la mâchoire extrêmement bien dessinée sans pour autant paraître trop rude, le nez fin, les pommettes hautes, les cheveux en bataille de la même couleur que les yeux. Puis le corps, robuste et musclé, qui donnait immédiatement l'impression d'être en sécurité si l'on se blottit entre ses bras.

Ah oui, petit détail, qui aurait pu lui pourrir la vie, Ichigo était gay. Mais dans son incroyable chance, sa famille et ses amis n'avaient émis aucune objection, ne changeant pas de regard sur lui, ne dérogeant en rien les relations qu'ils avaient avant de le savoir.

Avec Grimmjow, ça avait été le coup de foudre. Un de ceux qu'on ne voit qu'au cinéma. Un de ceux où en une seconde, on sait pertinemment que l'on n'aimera jamais personne d'autre autant que lui. Et le meilleur dans tout ça ? C'est que c'était réciproque.

Bien qu'il ne fût plus totalement novice en matière de relations sentimentales quand il l'avait rencontré, l'orangé avait eu l'impression de tout redécouvrir avec lui. Chaque nouveau jour était une nouvelle expérience et chaque moment passé devenait un de ceux que l'on veut à tout prix garder en mémoire pour pouvoir raconter son bonheur à ses petits-enfants une fois que l'on est vieux.

Qui a osé dire un jour que la roue finit toujours forcément par tourner ? Si Ichigo le connaissait, il serait certainement allé le voir pour lui faire ravaler ses mots. Comme si cette personne était responsable de son malheur.

Deux mois auparavant, sa vie avait basculé. Il n'avait rien vu venir, il n'avait rien senti. C'est sûrement pour cela que la chute était encore plus dure et qu'elle semblait le mener vers un trou sans fond.

Grimmjow était venu le voir et un air sérieux sur le visage lui avait sorti des mots qui tournaient inlassablement dans son cerveau.

« Tu ne peux pas assez détester pour aimer. »

Le bleuté était une de ces personnes pour qui tout était toujours soit blanc soit noir. Une de ces personnes extrêmes qui allait toujours au bout de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Pour lui, il faut vivre pleinement et se laisser envahir par ses émotions, même les plus fortes et les plus détestables. Si on ne connaît pas la haine, on ne peut pas connaître l'amour.

Ichigo avait mis du temps pour comprendre que ces mots sonnaient la fin de leur relation. Il avait crié, pleuré, supplié. Mais Jaggerjack était parti, il avait juste tourné les talons et était sorti de son champ de vision sans un regard vers l'arrière, comme si tous les mots, toutes les larmes de l'orangé ne le touchaient pas.

Depuis deux mois, il se morfondait, seul dans son coin, refusant les invitations de ses amis qui auraient aimé le voir sortir pour au moins qu'il puisse se changer les idées. Mais Kurosaki n'en avait pas la force ni l'envie. Et il l'avait encore moins ce soir.

Mais si nous passions de l'autre côté du miroir ? Si nous prenions en compte le point de vue d'une autre personne, qu'en serait-il ? Si nous nous tournions vers Shirosaki que penserions-nous ?

Le petit Shirosaki aurait pu tout avoir pour être heureux. Après tout, il avait eu la même famille que son jumeau. Mais comment ne pas en vouloir à la terre entière quand la nature semblait s'être retournée contre vous ?

Aucun médecin n'avait pu l'expliquer, il faut dire que le mystère était encore grand dans ce domaine à leur naissance. Lequel des parents avait transmis le gène ? Bonne question. S'il avait eu la réponse, il aurait certainement tourné sa colère contre son père ou sa mère. Shiro était albinos. Pire même, non content que son physique ne se décline qu'en noir et blanc, les couleurs semblaient s'être inversées sur sa personne.

Sa peau et ses cheveux étaient d'un blanc quasi immaculé. Le fond de ses yeux était noir, ses yeux dorés, seule touche de couleur sur sa triste personne. Mais le pire, ce qui lui avait valu de se faire rejeter de nombre de ses connaissances, c'était ses lèvres noires et sa langue, d'un bleu très sombre. A la limite, il pouvait dissimuler la teinte de ses ongles, noirs également, en prétextant les avoir verni.

D'apparence, Shirosaki faisait peur à voir. Et les gens qui ont peur rejettent le sujet de cette frayeur. Parfois même brutalement. Les enfants ne sont pas gentils entre eux, ne connaissent pas la diplomatie ni la demi-mesure. Alors ses camarades de classe rejetaient l'albinos. Parfois même, ils se mettaient à plusieurs pour lui taper dessus pendant les pauses.

Évidemment, Ichigo venait toujours très vite à son secours, mais au fil du temps il avait fini par rejeter lui-même son frère en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas à se mêler de ses problèmes.

Au fil du temps, Shirosaki était devenu une vraie terreur et bientôt, le fait de se retrouver à cinq contre un ne lui faisait plus peur et il prenait le dessus à chaque fois qu'on lui cherchait querelle. De ce fait, il avait bien entendu causé beaucoup plus de soucis à ses parents que son frère. Régulièrement convoqués à cause des bagarres de leur fils, Isshin et Masaki ne savaient plus vraiment comment remédier à cette situation.

Pour Shiro, ce n'était qu'un détail de plus. Qu'une ligne supplémentaire à la liste qu'il avait établie depuis sa plus tendre enfance et qui lui prouvait une fois de plus qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur.

Depuis le début c'était comme ça, « Ichigo ci, Ichigo ça... ». Le rouquin avait été le premier à prononcer un mot ou à marcher. Et même si l'albinos en avait fait de même dans les jours qui ont suivi, l'exploit avait déjà été accompli par un autre, du coup, forcément, les parents s'extasiaient moins.

A l'école c'était pareil, c'est son frère qui ramenait les meilleures notes et ça le tuait de voir qu'il y arrivait sans aucune difficulté alors que lui devait revoir ses leçons encore et encore pour que ça lui rentre dans le crâne. Le pire c'est que même en bossant réellement, il n'arrivait jamais à obtenir d'aussi bonnes notes qu'Ichigo.

Il aurait pu passer outre, il aurait pu penser à juste titre que certains enfants sont fait pour l'école et d'autres non. Que si son jumeau était doué pour l'apprentissage et l'éveil intellectuel, lui pourrait l'être dans d'autres domaines.

Il aurait pu... Si les deux adultes de la maison n'avaient pas passé leur temps à lui dire qu'il devait prendre exemple sur son frère, que si l'orangé y arrivait, ils ne voyaient pas pourquoi lui ne pouvait pas en faire de même.

Alors quand il a eu quinze ans, il en a eu marre, tout simplement. Il avait pris une résolution. Il ne devait plus être le dernier, plus jamais. Et comme ils n'étaient que deux, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'être premier. Il le surpasserait, il ferait mieux que lui, quel que soit le domaine, un jour, il réussirait là où l'orangé aurait échoué et il se promettait que ce jour-là, Ichigo aurait mal.

L'animosité avait grandit en lui de plus en plus au fil du temps. Il travaillait le soir d'arrache-pied pour avoir de meilleures résultats, il frappait encore plus fort quand il s'agissait de se défendre dans la cour de récré, et la moindre de leur discussion se transformait en joute verbale que l'albinos gagnait à chaque fois sans peine à grands renforts d'insultes et de langage cru.

Quand fut venu le temps des premiers amours, Shirosaki avait pensé qu'enfin il y aurait un domaine dans lequel son jumeau ne viendrait pas marcher sur ses plate-bandes. Depuis quelques temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait une nette préférence pour le sexe masculin alors que son frère passait son temps collé à une pimbêche aux gros nichons du nom d'Inoue.

Le choc, terrible, a été un soir à table. Ils étaient tous réunis, Isshin, Masaki, Ichigo, Shirosaki, Karin et Yuzu, les deux cadettes de la famille. Et le rouquin avait pris une grande inspiration avant de commencer un long monologue devant tout le monde. Et plus il parlait, plus l'albinos sentait monter en lui une colère noire.

Il venait de faire son coming-out, là, assis devant son assiette, entre le gratin dauphinois et la mousse au chocolat. Alors comme ça, la pétasse aux nibards surdimensionnés n'était qu'une diversion ? Shiro était dégoûté.

Mais ce fut pire encore lorsque le père et la mère prirent parole à tour de rôle, rassurant le rejeton, lui expliquant que quoi qu'il arrive, il resterait toujours leur fils, qu'ils l'aimeraient et le soutiendraient dans ses choix, qu'à tout moment, il pourrait aller les voir pour leur parler de ses doutes et de ses craintes, que si c'était un homme qui pouvait le rendre heureux, alors ils accepteraient ce compagnon comme s'il faisait partie de la famille.

Trop c'était trop, ce soir-là, Shirosaki avait jeté sa serviette sur la table dans un geste de rage, se fichant royalement qu'elle puisse renverser un verre ou tacher la jolie nappe blanche de maman, et sans un mot était parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre en ressassant les paroles de ses géniteurs.

Ils auraient dit quoi si c'était lui qui leur avait dit qu'il aimait les hommes ? A n'en pas douter, le discours aurait été totalement différent. Pas de mots doux, pas de promesses... Non, ils auraient simplement ouvert de grands yeux en lui demandant une fois de plus pourquoi il ne suivait pas l'exemple de son si merveilleux frère.

Heureusement pour lui, Ichigo n'avait jamais ramené qui que ce soit à présenter à la famille après la révélation sur sa sexualité et Shiro pensait être plus ou moins tranquille, faisant abstraction du mieux qu'il pouvait d'oublier le fait que son jumeau était gay tout comme lui.

La roue avait une fois de plus tourné en sa défaveur quelques mois plus tard. Ils avaient dix-sept ans et ô malheur, le rouquin pensait qu'il était temps de présenter à ses parents son compagnon qu'il fréquentait depuis quelques semaines.

C'est ainsi que le jeune homme fut invité à dîner un soir. L'albinos s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, il avait décidé qu'il n'en sortirait que quand on l'appellerait pour le repas et qu'il y remonterait aussitôt qu'il eut fini de manger. Il n'avait pas envie d'assister à toutes les questions, aux détails mielleux de la rencontre, d'entendre ses parents dire à son frère qu'il avait fait un très bon choix et qu'il avait trouvé un merveilleux partenaire.

Parce que Shirosaki avait beau ne pas connaître le copain de son frère, vu qu'aux yeux des parents ce que faisait le rouquin était toujours fantastique, il était sûr que cela se passerait ainsi.

Mais le gros problème, c'est qu'il ne pensait certainement pas être d'accord avec ses parents sur ce coup. Quand il avait descendu les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle à manger et s'installer à table, il n'avait pas encore franchi le seuil de la pièce qu'il avait reconnu le type qui squattait son salon et qui, accessoirement, se tapait son frangin. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Qui, au lycée, ne connaissait pas Grimmjow ? Il faisait partie de ceux qui se remarquent tout de suite, avec ses yeux aussi bleus que l'océan, sa crinière de la couleur du plus beau ciel d'été et son corps de dieu grec. Il était à classer dans la catégorie de ceux qui font tourner la tête de toutes les filles, qui font littéralement baver les homosexuels et qui rendent jaloux tous les hétéros.

Et c'était LUI que son frère avait choisi. Non, il dirait plutôt l'inverse, Grimmjow avait choisi Ichigo ! Encore une fois, l'albinos échouait là où son jumeau avait réussi. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu mettre la main sur le plus beau parti de tout le campus ? Ichigo avait tellement de chance que ça en devenait écœurant.

Écœurant, tout comme son comportement dans les temps qui ont suivi. Même lui se trouvait ridicule, abject, immonde. Mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait plus se passer de ses petites séances d'espionnage.

A chaque fois que le rouquin rentrait avec le bleuté et qu'ils allaient s'enfermer dans sa chambre, Shirosaki collait son oreille au mur qui séparait les deux pièces. Il les écoutait, scrutait le moindre son. Il passait des heures l'oreille collée au mur à écouter leurs conversations, leurs débats, leurs rires mais surtout leurs ébats.

A chaque fois, sans aucune exception, même cette fois-là où l'albinos avait été malade avec quasiment quarante de fièvre, il restait collé au mur, l'oreille aux aguets, l'image de son visage à la place de celui de son frère, le son de ses gémissements à la place de ceux du rouquin et la main dans le pantalon qui allait et venait sur son sexe pendant qu'il s'imaginait dans les bras de Jaggerjack.

Sa hargne prenant le dessus à tous les coups, il finissait par se demander si ce qui le faisait réellement jouir était l'image de lui et Grimmjow ou plutôt celle de son envie de réussir un jour à humilier son frère.

Il avait vécu ainsi, le cerveau bourré de fantasmes et d'envie de vengeance jusqu'à il y a deux mois. Huit semaines plus tôt, il avait appris la rupture du charmant petit couple parfait. Mieux encore, c'était Jaggerjack qui avait quitté Ichigo et le rouquin en était dévasté.

Il aurait du être heureux, ravi, apaisé de savoir qu'il y avait une justice et que pour une fois tout n'était pas rose dans la vie de son frère. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, la rage qu'il avait développée à l'encontre de l'orangé était telle qu'il lui en fallait plus. Beaucoup plus.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi, il s'est efforcé à se faire remarquer de Grimmjow, à le charmer pour que le bellâtre tombe dans ses filets. Et un beau soir, ses efforts furent récompensés. Le bleuté avait craqué, il était à lui.

Shirosaki s'était demandé en premier lieu s'il devait lui aussi annoncer à la famille qu'il avait un petit ami. Mais il s'était ravisé, la douleur du frère ne serait pas assez forte. Non. Il voulait lui faire subir les mêmes souffrances qu'il avait vécues lorsqu'il les écoutait au travers des murs de leurs chambres. Il voulait prendre son pied avec Grimmjow au su et à l'ouïe d'Ichigo et se délecter de sa belle petite gueule le lendemain matin quand il le croiserait dans le couloir.

Vous pourrez certainement traiter Shirosaki de jeune homme fourbe, vil et sans aucune pitié et vous aurez raison. Lui-même savait qu'il aimait écraser son adversaire comme un vulgaire moustique. Et quand bien même son adversaire devait être de son propre sang, qu'à cela ne tienne.

* * *

Et nous voici donc arrivés au récit de cette fameuse nuit. Celle qui allait tout changer, celle qui allait détruire la vie des trois protagonistes. Si seulement l'un d'entre eux avait su, peut-être que le cours de l'histoire aurait pu changer.

Les parents ainsi que les deux sœurs étaient partis pour le week-end. Quand ils avaient parlé de ce projet aux garçons, Ichigo avait immédiatement décliné l'offre en s'excusant, prétextant qu'il profiterait du calme de la maison pour réviser, les partiels approchant.

Automatiquement, Shirosaki avait sorti la même excuse, il voyait là le meilleur moyen de mettre son plan à exécution et en salivait d'anticipation.

Ce soir, il avait rejoint Grimmjow dans un bar pour prendre un verre et l'avait ensuite invité à continuer la soirée chez lui, lui assurant qu'il n'y avait personne à la maison et qu'ils pourraient en profiter sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre.

En passant la porte de la maison familiale, il fut rassuré de constater que son frère était déjà enfermé dans sa chambre, occupé à ses études. Avec un peu de chance, son mensonge tiendrait la route jusqu'au lendemain matin. Mieux valait de toute façon, il ne sait pas comment le bleuté pourrait réagir s'il découvrait qu'il lui avait menti.

Dès qu'ils eurent franchi le seuil de la chambre de l'albinos, Shirosaki se jeta au cou de son amant, laissant transparaître dans son baiser toute l'envie et la luxure qui lui rongeaient le corps. Il s'était littéralement collé à lui et commençait déjà à onduler du bassin pour exciter au plus vite son partenaire.

Cela ne faisait que peu de temps qu'ils se fréquentaient, mais Shiro avait très vite compris que plus il se montrait pressé, plus Jaggerjack devenait hargneux lors des ébats à proprement parler. Et c'est ce qu'il voulait ce soir, il voulait réveiller la belle panthère qui sommeillait au fond de son amant, il voulait quelque chose de sauvage, à la limite de l'animalité, quelque chose qui ferait trembler les murs et qui lui ferait crier son plaisir. Pour que son frère puisse se faire le film détaillé de ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté.

A chaque fois que cela se produisait, à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, que ce soit bestial comme en ce moment même ou que l'échange soit plus tendre, Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire la remarque que tout cela n'avait rien à voir avec Ichigo. Il avait conscience qu'il ne devrait pas forcément penser à son ex alors qu'il était dans les bras d'un autre, mais qu'y pouvait-il ?

Malgré le caprice de Dame Nature, ces deux-là se ressemblaient tellement qu'il ne pouvait en être autrement. Le même corps, le même regard, même si celui-ci était d'une couleur différente, la même façon de grogner sourdement contre son oreille alors que les choses commençaient à devenir sérieuses.

Alors non, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les comparer. Il n'arrivait pas à ne pas se dire que Shirosaki prenait nettement plus l'initiative que son frère en matière de sexe ou qu'Ichigo pouvait faire passer beaucoup plus d'émotions dans ses gémissements.

Mais là où s'arrêtaient les réflexions de Grimmjow, était le moment où l'albinos qui était dans ses bras avait entrepris de tirer sur sa chemise pour la lui enlever. Il y mettait tellement de force que, s'il ne bougeait pas, dans peu de temps les boutons sauteraient les uns après les autres.

Il oublia bien vite toutes ses pensées pour se focaliser sur l'instant présent. Oh bien sûr, avec Ichigo cela avait toujours été très bon, mais de ressentir cette urgence et cette brutalité chez son amant était quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus vécu depuis qu'il n'était plus avec l'orangé.

Et il devait se l'avouer, un peu de brusquerie de temps en temps ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Il reprit alors le dessus en empoignant les mains de Shirosaki pour l'empêcher de lui déchirer sa chemise et le plaqua contre un mur pour se coller à lui, lui faisant comprendre qu'à partir de cet instant, il dirigerait les opérations.

Le souffle court suite à ce plaquage en règle, l'albinos mit deux secondes à reprendre sa respiration et attira à nouveau la bouche du bleuté pour commencer à la mordiller doucement.

Malgré sa position de faiblesse et la poigne ferme du bleuté, il réussit cependant à se dégager de leur dure étreinte. Surpris, Grimmjow était sur le point de l'attraper une nouvelle fois quand l'albinos fit un pas en arrière pour se retrouver hors d'atteinte.

Sans aucune explication et sous le regard incrédule du bleuté, il lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers sa table de chevet. Shirosaki en ouvrit le tiroir pour en tirer un objet que son compagnon n'eut pas le temps de voir avant qu'il ne le cache dans son dos.

Il retourna à nouveau vers le bleuté dans des pas lents tout en ondulant des hanches, la chose toujours dans son dos. Arrivé à la hauteur de Jaggerjack, il colla son torse au sien et une lueur s'illumina dans son regard avant qu'il n'aille faire glisser sa langue sur le lobe de l'oreille de son amant.

- Ce soir, j'ai envie de jouer.

Grimmjow grogna en se demandant ce qui avait bien pu traverser la tête de son diabolique partenaire. Il le sentit se reculer une nouvelle fois, mais ce coup-ci il resta bien en place en face de lui, un sourire espiègle dessiné sur ses lèvres. D'un geste vif, l'albinos avait découvert ce qu'il cachait derrière lui et l'espace d'un instant, tout ce que le bleuté avait pu distinguer était une étincelle argentée et un petit cliquetis métallique.

Ses pupilles s'ajustèrent pour déterminer la nature de l'objet. Deux petits bracelets sans fioritures reliés par une chaînette. Et lorsque son cerveau imprima qu'il s'agissait d'une paire de menottes, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sa bouche se contracta en un rictus carnassier et affamé.

Il se saisit du col de l'albinos qui grimaça au nouveau contact violent entre son dos et le mur. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se plaindre puisque sa bouche était une nouvelle fois assaillie et sa langue prise d'assaut par celle, conquérante, de son homme.

- Faut pas jouer à ça avec moi si t'es pas sûr de tenir jusqu'au bout.

- J'suis pas une p'tite nature.

- Alors tu vas en prendre plein la gueule mon joli.

D'un ample et vif mouvement du bras de Grimmjow, Shirosaki se retrouva à plat ventre sur son lit où le bleuté venait de le lancer. En se retournant pour voir arriver son amant, il se rendit compte que comme par magie, la paire de menottes ne se trouvait plus dans sa main mais dans celle de l'autre.

Allongé sur le côté dans une posture nonchalante, sa main soutenant son visage, il regarda Jaggerjack approcher de lui du pas du félin qui chasse sa proie. Il n'opposa pas une once de résistance lorsque le bleuté se saisit d'un de ses poignets pour l'enfermer dans un premier bracelet et le regarda faire lorsqu'il fit passer la chaînette derrière un barreau de sa tête de lit avant d'emprisonner le deuxième.

Grimmjow chevaucha alors son corps pour se placer au dessus de lui et lui releva le menton pour l'embrasser. Ce n'étaient que de simples mouvements de lèvres mais l'albinos remuait déjà sous l'assaut, excité au possible par les liens qui lui entravaient les bras.

Il avait toujours trouvé le bleuté très excitant, mais l'aura qui se dégageait de lui, ce sentiment de toute puissance qu'il répandait dans l'esprit de Shiro ne faisait qu'amplifier toutes ses sensations. Il aimait se sentir dominé, impuissant, à la merci de son tortionnaire. Il aimait ces moments où, oubliant sa vie quotidienne, il tenait le rôle d'un homme soumis et obéissant, sachant qu'il allait prendre un pied d'enfer.

Ses mouvements sous le corps du bleuté ne faisaient que tirer un peu plus fort sur ses liens et il en avait déjà mal aux poignets mais cela ne lui fit que pousser un léger soupir, son sexe se réveillant de plus en plus dans l'optique de la suite. Il l'avait su quand il s'était senti projeté vers son matelas, ce soir, Grimmjow serait une vraie brute. Et il aimait ça.

D'ailleurs, il avait à peine eut le temps d'émettre cette pensée que le bleuté lui avait déjà arraché son t-shirt. Son torse était découvert et les pans du vêtement en lambeaux flottaient de chaque côté de son corps, ne pouvant être enlevés entièrement à cause de ses liens.

Jaggerjack s'amusait déjà à faire courir ses doigts sur les pectoraux de son amant quand celui-ci fit un mouvement désespéré des jambes pour qu'il arrête son début de torture. Déçu le bleuté se redressa et lui envoya un regard plus que réprobateur.

- Déjà ? Franchement, je pensais que tu tiendrais plus la route.

- Attend, Grimmjow...

- Comment ça 'attend' ? C'est toi qui me dit que tu veux jouer, c'est toi qui me files les menottes et après tu viens te plaindre parce que j'y vais trop fort ou trop vite ?

- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste que... regarde dans l'armoire, la porte de gauche.

L'albinos avait accompagné ses mots d'un clin d'œil complice et encourageant dans le but de rassurer le bleuté quant à ses intentions. Jaggerjack se leva alors, se demandant ce que son petit ami avait bien pu encore inventer.

Devant l'armoire, il ouvrit la porte désignée et se retrouva devant une penderie tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, les vêtements de l'albinos sagement rangés sur leurs cintres, dans le fond, différents sacs à dos, que Grimmjow identifia comme d'anciens cartables, ainsi que des cahiers et des classeurs se disputaient l'espace dans un désordre tel qu'il semblait étudié.

- Il y a un carton en bas, derrière les sacs.

Effectivement, Shiro n'avait pas menti. En passant sa tête à l'intérieur de l'armoire, il avait aperçu une grande boîte dans un des coins, visiblement cachée du mieux qu'il lui était possible par ses vieilles affaires.

Il bougea les sacs avant de soupeser le carton et de le soulever pour le sortir de sa cachette et le poser au sol. Il resta un instant à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien contenir avant d'en ouvrir les battants et de jeter un œil à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt, il releva son regard sur l'albinos avec l'air du pirate qui vient de trouver la carte aux trésors. Bon sang, s'il s'y était attendu ! Oh bien sûr, il savait son amant très peu farouche et il savait aussi qu'il serait le dernier à dire non à une nouvelle expérience. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir dans cette simple boîte, le bleuté n'aurait plus rien à lui enseigner.

- Ah ouais, quand même ! Quand tu disais que tu voulais jouer, tu te foutais pas de ma gueule !

- Alors, t'en penses quoi ?

- Tu vas pas être déçu.

Sous le ricanement de l'albinos, il ramena le carton avec lui près du lit et s'obligea à ne pas y regarder trop longuement pour le moment, de peur de perdre trop de temps. A la place, il termina de déshabiller l'albinos. De cette façon, son cerveau serait là pour lui rappeler que cette chair fraîche et désirable était là à l'attendre attachée sur un lit et il ne se perdrait pas en contemplations inutiles.

Après avoir admiré le corps nu de son amant, il retourna à la boîte qu'il avait délaissée et y plongea la tête, cherchant un objet bien précis. Il ne l'avait pas vu jusqu'à présent mais était certain qu'il pourrait en trouver au moins un exemplaire.

Il ressorti du carton quelques secondes plus tard, ses doigts tenant une petite lanière de cuir qu'il s'empressa d'enrouler autour du sexe en érection de son amant. Il s'appliqua à la nouer correctement et surtout fermement, ce qui provoqua un gémissement plaintif de la part de sa victime.

- Mmmm, j'étais sûr que ce serait ton premier choix. Tellement prévisible.

Le bleuté grogna et mit une petite claque sur une cuisse de son amant, n'appréciant que peu sa dernière remarque.

- Ta gueule ! T'as rien à dire, tu parleras quand je t'y autoriserai.

Shirosaki sourit en coin, finalement le bleuté s'était vite pris au jeu. En effet, voir tous les objets en possession de l'albinos lui avait ouvert un nouveau monde. Un monde où il était couronné roi et où il pouvait punir son vilain esclave désobéissant.

L'albinos le vit à nouveau plonger la tête à l'intérieur du carton pour une nouvelle fouille, cette fois plus approfondie. Le bleuté semblait observer, juger et apprécier à leur justes valeurs ses différentes trouvailles.

Jaggerjack avait trouvé quelque chose d'apparemment très intéressant et il put voir Shiro se mordre la lèvre inférieure en l'observant s'approcher de lui avec en main deux petites pinces reliées entre elles par une petite chaîne de métal.

Du bout des doigts, il pinça les tétons du torse blanc comme neige afin de les faire durcir et quand les petites pointes de chair furent dressées, il les emprisonna dans les crocs de l'objet. Il avait aimé entendre son compagnon gémir discrètement sous le picotement aigu de la morsure des pinces. Et maintenant, il faisait glisser les mailles de la chaînette entre ses doigts, faisant durer le suspense et grandir l'envie de l'albinos qui n'attendait plus qu'un geste.

Le bleuté tira un coup sec sur le lien et ce ne fut plus un simple picotement, mais une véritable décharge électrique qui parcourut tout le corps de Shirosaki qui siffla sous la douleur. Douleur qui fut légèrement apaisée lorsque Grimmjow se pencha vers l'avant pour venir lécher les mamelons endoloris avant de laisser un baiser sur les lèvres noires.

- Alors mon mignon, on déclare forfait ?

- Certainement pas maintenant que la partie est si bien entamée.

Nouveau ricanement, cette fois approbateur, de la part du bleuté qui retourna à ses fouilles. Il n'avait plus besoin de grand-chose, à vrai dire, voir l'albinos attaché au lit avec ses pinces à tétons était déjà plus que bien à ses yeux. Mais autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout. Son choix se porta donc sur un godemiché, celui qui parmi les différents modèles que possédait son amant était à ses yeux le plus esthétique, ainsi qu'un martinet aux fines lanières de cuir qu'il tenait fermement dans son autre main.

En se replaçant sur le lit, il fit glisser les petites lanières sur le torse de l'albinos avant de relever et lui écarter les genoux. Il admira un instant la vue dégoulinante de luxure avant de lubrifier le sextoy. Il avait relâché les cuisses de son amant pour s'atteler à la tâche mais celui-ci avait gardé la pose, attendant impatiemment le moment où les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer.

Avec un sourire hautement sadique à l'encontre de Shirosaki, il plaça le bout de l'objet contre son entrée sans pour autant en forcer le passage. Il caressait encore et encore la zone à l'aide du gland en silicone, crispant l'albinos au possible qui se tortillait pour essayer d'enfoncer le godemiché en lui.

La sensation froide du gel contre son anneau de chair le faisait palpiter, il le voulait. Il voulait l'avaler, le prendre en lui, s'empaler dessus, qu'importe la vision de la chose, son seul désir était de sentir ce truc s'enfoncer en lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux devinrent humides et que des larmes de frustration menaçaient de couler de ses yeux que Grimmjow fit preuve de clémence envers lui et poussa à la base de l'objet pour le pénétrer. L'attente avait amplifié tous les sens de Shiro, il pouvait clairement sentir jusqu'aux petites nervures qui décoraient le sextoy pour lui donner un effet plus réaliste.

Quand le gode fut entièrement enfoncé, le bleuté le lâcha et l'albinos dut contracter ses muscles pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Jaggerjack s'était relevé et admirait une vue d'ensemble de son œuvre. Personne n'aurait pu le nier, dans cette position, Shirosaki était des plus bandants. Il se lécha les babines avant de retourner près de son amant et glissa une nouvelle fois le martinet sur son torse.

Debout à côté du lit, ses yeux accrochèrent le regard de Shirosaki. La buée qui avait envahi les orbes dorées s'était estompée mais de petites perles étaient toujours accrochées au coin des paupières. Sentir enfin quelque chose en lui, l'avait quelque peu calmé mais cela n'était toujours pas suffisant pour l'aider à se détendre complètement.

Ignorant totalement la supplique muette que son compagnon lui faisait, Grimmjow se pencha vers son visage et colla leurs fronts l'un à l'autre.

- Qui est ton maître ?

Mais, aussi aberrant que cela puisse paraître, le jeune homme resta muet. L'imbécile souriait même en guise de défi, cherchant à savoir comment le bleuté réagirait face à l'insubordination. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Jaggerjack recula d'un pas en coupant le contact physique et fit légèrement claquer le martinet sur les abdominaux de son soumis.

Pas assez fort cependant pour déclencher une quelconque réaction de la part de Shiro, qui au contraire, avait encore plus étiré son sourire vicieux.

- Réponds !

Encore une fois, aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Shirosaki. Le martinet claqua donc plus fort, assez pour qu'il laisse s'échapper une petite plainte à peine audible.

- Qui est ton maître ?

Dans très peu de temps, Grimmjow perdrait son calme et l'albinos le savait, rien qu'à regarder la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux azurs il savait qu'il ne restait à son amant que très peu de sang froid. Alors pour le pousser à bout, il laissa ses lèvres closes, attendant le nouveau coup.

Mais cette fois, la surprise fut telle que le haut de son corps se cambra, tirant sur ses menottes qui lui rongeaient les poignets. Sous la force du claquement des lanières sur sa peau, son sang était remonté juste sous la surface de l'épiderme, lui laissant très distinctement la trace du cuir sur le ventre.

- Grimmjow ! Grimmjow... est mon maître.

La première fois qu'il avait prononcé le prénom, il l'avait crié sous le coup de la douleur, ce n'est qu'après avoir repris sa respiration qu'il avait réussi à continuer sa phrase assez difficilement.

- Eh ben, tu vois quand tu veux.

En guise de récompense pour sa bonne conduite, le bleuté lui caressa la cuisse avant d'enclencher les vibrations du gode enfoncé en lui. La sensation d'avoir quelque chose en lui, qu'il avait pratiquement oubliée à cause des stries sur ses abdominaux, se réveilla et tout son corps trembla l'espace d'une seconde, le faisant gémir de bien-être.

D'ailleurs, son membre tendu se rappela également à son bon souvenir en pulsant allègrement. Il savait très bien qu'à cause du nœud que Grimmjow lui avait mis autour, il ne pourrait pas jouir tant que le bleuté ne l'aurait pas décidé. Et connaissant l'énergumène, il savait parfaitement qu'il profiterait de la situation.

L'albinos se dit alors qu'il devrait essayer de se contenir au maximum. Malheureusement, c'est toujours quand on essaye de se concentrer sur quelque chose que son contraire arrive. Alors qu'il s'efforçait de calmer son excitation, elle se fit encore plus présente. Il sentait son sang pulser jusque dans son gland et son érection commençait à lui faire mal.

Mais au fond, en y réfléchissant, il s'agissait là d'un mal pour un bien. Il lui suffisait de penser à Ichigo de l'autre côté du mur pour apprécier l'inconfort dans lequel il se trouvait. Peut-être même que le rouquin savait déjà ce qui était en train de se passer depuis qu'il avait crié le nom de son amant qui venait de le frapper.

Le cours de ses pensées fut stoppé quand le bleuté avait augmenté la vitesse des vibrations de son joujou. Non seulement les sensations étaient plus fortes mais en plus Jaggerjack s'amusait maintenant à faire bouger le sextoy lui-même, le faisant entrer et sortir à intervalles réguliers qui touchaient automatiquement à sa prostate.

Son dos s'arquait à chaque nouveau mouvement du godemiché, sa bouche s'ouvrait de plus en plus grand, laissant échapper bon nombre de soupirs lascifs, ses jambes tremblaient de désir pendant qu'il s'acharnait à garder son regard ancré dans celui de Grimmjow qui se délectait des ses expressions faciales.

Après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, Grimmjow coupa le contact visuel en se penchant vers le sexe de son amant pour le prendre en bouche aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. La torture fut sans nom pour l'albinos au moment où le bleuté commença des vas et viens au fond de sa gorge. Les discrets soupirs lascifs se transformèrent vite en bruyants gémissements ponctués du prénom de Jaggerjack répété encore et encore.

Le membre pulsait à l'œil nu, débordait d'excitation. Si Grimmjow défaisait maintenant le nœud qu'il avait fait à la base de la verge, nul doute qu'un seul coup de langue suffirait à le faire venir. Il voyait autant qu'il sentait le corps bouger sous lui, les bras qui se tendaient encore et encore, tirant sur les liens qui le maintenaient au lit, commençant déjà à entamer la peau fragile des poignets.

Pris d'une once de pitié, il se redressa et jeta un regard de glace à son amant.

- T'aimes ça, hein ?

Mais l'albinos, trop pris dans son plaisir et son obsession de pouvoir jouir, avait trop de difficultés à s'exprimer et ce ne furent que des halètements et des plaintes qui répondirent à la question de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow qui fut mécontent de voir que son esclave ne lui obéissait pas. En guise de punition, il attrapa la chaîne qui pendait sur son torse et tira dessus d'un coup sec pour lui occasionner une nouvelle douleur.

L'albinos poussa un petit cri aigu, une larme s'échappant traîtreusement du coin de son œil gauche.

- Oui !

Nouvelle récompense, le bleuté posa sa main sur la verge de Shirosaki et la caressa doucement. Le plaisir reprenant immédiatement le dessus, celui-ci se mit aussitôt à gémir longuement.

- T'es une vraie petite salope.

Shiro ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cela, il pensait réellement que le bleuté se contenterait du long soupir sonore qu'il avait émit.

- Dis-le !

Shirosaki sursauta avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il prit une grande inspiration pour dominer ses gémissements et essayer de former ses mots le plus intelligiblement possible.

- Je... Je suis une... petite salope.

- Mmm. Tu sais que tu m'excites quand tu me dis ça ?

Jaggerjack glissa ses mains vers les fesses de son compagnon et s'empara du godemiché afin de lui faire faire de nouvelles allées et venues, augmentant à son grand plaisir les cris de l'albinos.

Il le regardait se tortiller sur le matelas, cherchant du mieux qu'il pouvait à trouver une position plus confortable ou qui lui procurerait moins de plaisir afin de ne pas ressentir les tressautements de son sexe que le bleuté devinait de plus en plus douloureux au vu de la couleur mauve qu'avait pris le gland.

Il fit jouer l'objet encore quelques instants avant de pousser un long grognement. Dans la seconde, il s'était relevé et s'était déshabillé aussi vite qu'il le put. Le jouet vola ensuite au travers de la pièce et le vide en Shirosaki fut instantanément comblé par la verge de son amant impatient.

Le bleuté avait empoigné ses cuisses et les maintenait fermement contre ses hanches pendant qu'il s'employait à faire de longs mouvements réguliers à l'intérieur de son corps. Il le prenait avec force, s'enfonçant le plus profondément possible dans ses chairs, pour le plus grand bonheur de Shirosaki.

Bien entendu, le godemiché de tout à l'heure était un très bon stimulant, mais rien de valait cette belle queue, divinement dure qui fouillait ses chairs à la recherche de sa prostate.

Ses fesses, décollées du matelas, l'obligeait à se cramponner aux barreaux du lit pour ne pas tirer trop fort sur ses menottes et ses biceps commençaient à se rappeler à son souvenir. Le plaisir était toujours là mais l'engourdissement de ses bras prenait de plus en plus le pas et ses râles de plaisirs furent peu à peu accompagnés de grimaces d'inconfort.

Grimmjow le vit immédiatement et cessa tout mouvement avant de se retirer. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal, il sentait sa jouissance monter à la vitesse du cheval au galop et une petite pause ne serait pas du luxe s'il voulait faire durer le plaisir encore un peu.

Le bleuté replaça les jambes de Shirosaki en position allongée, et restant à califourchon sur lui, il remonta son corps afin de s'asseoir sur le torse de l'albinos. En un instant de tendresse, il caressa la joue pâle avant de lui donner un long baiser.

La scène jurait un peu avec ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, mais Jaggerjack s'en fichait pas mal, il avait eu envie de ce petit moment doux avant de reprendre les hostilités.

D'une poigne de fer, il agrippa une touffe de cheveux blancs et les tira vers l'arrière. Il se plaça alors à genoux devant le visage de son compagnon, lui laissant une vue imprenable sur son sexe fièrement dressé.

- Suce, petite chienne !

Un sourire en coin, Shiro accepta l'ordre avec délice et se lécha les lèvres avant d'enfourner la colonne de chair au fond de sa gorge. Il sentait très clairement le poing de son amant se serrer ou se relâcher en fonction des sensations qu'il lui procurait en appuyant ou non de sa langue sur la verge.

Mais le bleuté ne lui laissa pas bien longtemps le commandement des opérations. Il avait placé ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, l'empêchant de bouger davantage et commença lui-même à aller et venir dans cette bouche chaude et sensuelle.

- Ah ouais, c'est ça que j'aime !

Il malmenait impitoyablement la respiration de son amant, qui au-delà de son inconfort, trouvait la situation extrêmement excitante.

Aussi soudainement qu'il avait imposé la fellation, il y avait mis un terme en rejetant la tête de son compagnon qui grogna au choc de son crâne contre les barreaux de la tête de lit. Sans aucun ménagement, il fit basculer le corps de Shirosaki pour qu'il se retrouve à quatre pattes.

L'albinos essaya de se maintenir dans cette position, gêné par ses bras qu'il devait maintenant croiser à cause de ses menottes. Il sentait Grimmjow bouger derrière lui, une de ses mains caressant son dos avant de se perdre entre ses fesses. Un doigt vint jouer avec son anneau de chair, le faisant trembler à nouveau.

Puis les deux mains glissèrent sur son torse, cherchant les deux petits bouts de peau dépassant des pinces à tétons pour les titiller. S'il n'y avait eu que cela, Shiro aurait peut-être pu le supporter. Mais, alors que ses mamelons se faisaient toujours taquiner, une langue chaude et humide se fraya un passage entre ses fesses et vint lécher son entrée.

A cet instant, il était désormais incapable de gérer l'afflux de sensations. Il avait envie de plaquer son ventre contre le matelas, obligeant par ce geste à faire lâcher prise à son amant, mais il savait qu'il y aurait certainement de douloureuses représailles. Alors il se contenta de crier encore plus fort et d'oser demander, enfin, ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

- Baise-moi !

Son cri avait vibré dans toute la pièce, s'était répercuté contre tous les murs, résonnant encore dans les oreilles de Grimmjow qui ricana. Il avait atteint son but, il avait réussi à pousser Shiro à bout.

- Trainée !

- Putain enfoiré, baise-moi !

Grimmjow attrapa une touffe de cheveux blancs et tira violemment la tête de son amant en arrière, attrapant de son autre main le martinet qui reposait sur le matelas à côté des jambes de l'albinos pour lui mettre un méchant coup sur les fesses.

- Comment tu m'as appelé là ?

- Grimmjow ! Grimmjow ! Pitié, baise-moi.

Sur le coup, il avait eu peur. Il savait parfaitement que son amant ne lui ferait pas plus de mal que nécessaire, mais la prise avait été si soudaine que sa surprise s'était transformée en crainte.

- C'est mieux. Je préfère ça.

Le bleuté relâcha sa poigne sur les cheveux de Shirosaki et lui mit un petite claque sur l'arrière de son crâne. Son autre main laissa tomber le martinet au pied du lit et il écarta les fesses de l'albinos pour s'enfoncer rudement en lui.

Soulagé, Shiro reprit ses soupirs et ses gémissements. Les coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus profond, quelques fois accompagnés d'une tape sur ses fesses. Sa voix ne faisait que s'amplifier au fur et à mesure du plaisir qui le ravageait.

Le bleuté se pencha sur son corps, collant son torse à son dos, obligeant l'albinos à s'allonger à plat ventre, sa bouche venait sucer la base de sa nuque, y laissant parfois une morsure.

Sans qu'il ne s'en soit vraiment rendu compte, il hurlait à présent sous les assauts de son compagnon. Chaque nouveau geste qui venait toucher sa prostate lui infligeait une décharge électrique, son sexe qui frottait contre les draps l'amenait à la limite de la douleur supportable. Et bien que le plaisir soit des plus intenses, ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Pitié Grimmjow... Pitié... Laisse-moi jouir.

La dernière supplique de son amant envoya une violente déflagration dans les entrailles de Jaggerjack qui sentit son sexe se contracter avant de laisser échapper sa semence à l'intérieur de Shirosaki. Une fois remis de son orgasme, il se retira et replaça l'albinos dans sa position initiale, défit le nœud à la base de son sexe et le prit en bouche pour recueillir sa jouissance.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur souffle et enfilé à nouveau leurs sous-vêtements qu'ils entendirent comme un bourdonnement venir de l'intérieur de la maison. En tendant l'oreille, le bleuté distingua très nettement une mélodie qui semblait s'échapper de la pièce d'à côté. Les yeux grands ouverts, il se retourna vers Shiro.

- Tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais seul chez toi ce soir ?

- Si. Normalement j'aurais du l'être. Ichigo a sûrement changé ses plans.

- Ichi !

Gimmjow n'avait pas réfléchi plus longuement, il s'était précipité vers la porte de la chambre pour aller voir son ex, se doutant très fortement qu'il avait du entendre son jumeau prendre son pied avec celui qu'il aimait encore.

Mais avant qu'il n'atteigne la poignée de la porte de la chambre de l'orangé, Shirosaki l'avait rattrapé et l'avait empêché d'ouvrir.

- Attends, vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui y aille.

Il frappa un grand coup à la porte avant d'entrer sans en attendre la permission. Il fit quelques pas vers le lit où son jumeau était allongé. Un cri franchit alors les lèvres de Shiro.

- Merde !

* * *

Évidemment qu'il avait entendu. Il avait tout entendu. Il n'en avait pas perdu une miette. Il avait senti le mur vibrer sous le corps de Shirosaki. Il avait tout de suite pensé que l'albinos avait ramené une de ses conquêtes. Comme s'il avait besoin de la bande sonore d'un mauvais film porno alors qu'il était en train de déprimer.

Mais bien vite, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. L'autre voix... Même si elle était étouffée par les cloisons, il l'avait reconnue. Et plus aucun doute ne lui fut permis lorsque son jumeau avait crié le nom de son ex.

L'orangé s'était senti devenir fou, incapable de contrôler ses gestes ou ses pensées. Il était totalement anéanti. Et tout le monde le sait, une personne au bord de la crise de nerfs est capable de tout, et surtout du pire. Si l'albinos avait su, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas poussé le bouchon aussi loin.

Mais cet enfoiré était trop occupé à ne penser qu'à sa petite personne et au fait de le surpasser dans ce petit jeu ridicule qu'il avait lui-même inventé. Il n'avait jamais ouvert les yeux, il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point le rouquin pouvait être blessé qu'il agisse ainsi.

Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, Ichigo n'aurait pu penser qu'il irait jusqu'à séduire son ex qu'il aimait toujours pour lui prouver par A plus B que lui aussi pouvait l'avoir. Malheureusement, sa rupture encore trop récente et trop douloureuse, il se sentait encore trop faible pour assumer la trahison de son ex et de son propre frère.

Quand les cris de Shirosaki s'étaient fait beaucoup trop insistants au point qu'il ne puisse plus les supporter, il s'était levé de son bureau, avait allumé sa chaîne hi-fi et avait fait tourner un CD. Il avait poussé le volume assez fort pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien entendre d'autre que cette mélodie.

Cette mélodie qui continuait de tourner, répétée en boucle par une fonction de l'appareil, et qui déversait son flot de paroles étouffantes.

_Bury all your secrets in my skin_

_Come away with innocence and leave me with my sins _

_The air around me still feels like a cage _

_And love is just a camouflage for what resembles rage again_

_So if you love me let me go_

_And run away before I know_

_My heart is just too dark to care_

_I can't destroy what isn't there_

_Deliver me into my fate_

_If I'm alone I cannot hate_

_I don't deserve to have you_

_Ooh, my smile was taken long ago_

_If I can change I hope I never know_

_I still press your letters to my lips_

_And cherish them in parts of me that savour every kiss_

_I couldn't face a life without your lights_

_But all of that was ripped apart when you refused to fight_

_So save your breath, I will not care_

_I think I made it very clear_

_You couldn't hate enough to love_

_Is that supposed to be enough?_

_I only wish you weren't my friend_

_Then I could hurt you in the end_

_I never claimed to be a saint_

_Ooh, my own was banished long ago_

_It took the death of hope to let you go_

_So break yourself against my stones_

_And spit your pity in my soul_

_You never needed any help_

_You sold me out to save yourself_

_And I won't listen to your shame_

_You ran away, you're all the same_

_Angels lie to keep control_

_Ooh, my love was punished long ago_

_If you still care don't ever let me know_

_If you still care don't ever let me know *_

Le corps d'Ichigo était allongé sur son lit, au dessus des draps. Les draps blancs qui se teintaient inexorablement de rouge. Rouge sang. Dans sa main droite, il y avait encore la lame de rasoir. Et il était trop tard.

* * *

_* Enfouis tous tes secrets dans ma peau_

_Pars avec innocence,_

_Et laisse-moi avec mes péchés_

_L'air autour de moi se ressent encore comme une cage_

_Et l'amour n'est qu'un camouflage_

_Pour ce qui ressemble de nouveau à la colère_

_Alors si tu m'aimes, laisse-moi partir. Et vas t'en avant que je ne le sache_

_Mon cœur est juste trop sombre pour se soucier – Je ne peux pas détruire ce qui n'est pas là._

_Rends-moi à mon destin – Si je suis seul je ne peux pas haïr_

_Je ne mérite pas de t'avoir…_

_Mon sourire a été pris il y a longtemps_

_Si je peux changer, j'espère ne jamais le savoir_

_Je presse toujours tes lettres contre mes lèvres_

_Et les chéris dans certaines parties de moi qui savourent chaque baiser_

_Je ne pouvais pas faire face à la vie sans ta lumière_

_Mais tout ça a été déchiré en pièces… quand tu as refusé de lutter_

_Alors garde ta salive, je n'écouterai pas – Je pense avoir été assez clair_

_Tu ne peux pas détester assez pour aimer – Est-ce censé être suffisant ?_

_Je souhaitais seulement que tu ne sois pas mon ami(e) – Alors je pourrai te blesser en fin de compte_

_Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un Saint…_

_Le mien a été chassé il y a longtemps_

_Cela a coûté la mort de l'espoir de te laisser partir_

_Alors brise-toi contre mes pierres, et crache ta pitié dans mon âme_

_Tu n'as jamais eu besoin d'aide – tu m'as épuisé pour te sauver_

_Et je ne vais pas écouter ta honte – Tu es parti(e) – Vous êtes tou(te)s les mêmes_

_Les anges mentent pour garder le contrôle_

_Mon amour a été puni il y a longtemps_

_Si ça t'intéresse toujours, NE ME LE FAIS JAMAIS SAVOIR_

_Slipknot - Snuff_


End file.
